


Почти ангел

by garvet



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Азазель открывает самую страшную тайну Риптайда. Рождество, снежинки, семейный уют. Антирождественская сказка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти ангел

В небо Азазель и без того смотрел всегда с плохо скрываемым раздражением. Когда он хорошенько выпивал, то забирался повыше и орал облакам ругательства на своём древнем варварском языке, от которого у Риптайда волосы вставали дыбом.

— Русский, — безразлично фыркала Эмма, словно это всё объясняло. Русские — они такие. Напьются и матерят облака. Обычай. Загадочная душа.

Но Риптайд не улавливал в гневных словах Азазеля ничего русского. В свободное от убийств и прочей работы время он был достаточно разговорчив. И пользовался русским наравне со многими другими языками. Крепкое словечко на испанском, когда припекает солнце, в бокале лениво переливается тягучее красное вино, а на решётке подгорает шатобриан. Немецкая грубая тирада — для борделя с медлительной обслугой. Русский мат — для общего недовольства жизнью или, что реже, для выражения крайнего восторга и изумления. Азазель точно также прекрасно, забористо, сочно бранился на науатле, мяо, японском и латыни. И многих других языках. Рядом с Азазелем Риптайд тоже становился своего рода полиглотом, жадно вбирая в себя нецензурщину всех времён и народов. Но то, что Азазель говорил облакам, Риптайд не решился бы запомнить и повторить никогда и ни за что в жизни.

Иногда, когда они выпивали вместе, Азазель рассказывал ему. О своей жизни до Себастьяна Шоу, о том, куда он уходил, когда его ограниченный срок на Земле завершался до следующего призыва. Он обучил Эмму специальному слову, формуле, которую та выпевала, чтобы Азазель послушно появился рядом. Всё считали, что краснокожий хвостатый tovarisch просто пренебрегает их обществом и проводит свободное время где-нибудь в сибирской izba, с наслаждением выпивая с медведями vodka и подшивая valenki. Они были близки к истине, но уходил Азазель не в снежную Сибирь, а в раскалённый и пыльный Бримстоун. И сидеть там в окружении медленно, но верно сходящих с ума подданных не доставляло ему удовольствия. Но рассказать об этом кому-либо, кроме Риптайда, он не спешил. Это вполне могли бы использовать против него. А Риптайду он почему-то верил.

Азазель, конечно, не раз пытался обучить друга формуле призыва. Зависеть от прихотей Эммы ему не особо хотелось, а посещать Землю как можно чаще было необходимо, причём совсем не по делам Себастьяна Шоу. Какие-то проблемы с женщинами и цыганами. Риптайд не особо вникал. Но повторять за Азазелем его формулу вызова Риптайд отказался наотрез, сославшись на суеверия и страх перед демонами.

— Пока ты здесь, амиго, всё нормально, — говорил он, — Но когда дело доходит до этой всей магии, вызовов демона из других измерений, у меня душа в пятках. Так что нет, пусть зовёт Эмма, и пусть она не соображает, что делает на самом деле. Чем меньше знаний, тем крепче сон. Давай лучше кого-нибудь убьём или снесём пару сараев, пока минутка выдалась. Успеешь ещё к своим бабам.

Азазель презрительно фыркал и оставлял попытки наладить регулярную связь с Землёй через трусливого мексиканца. До следующей пьянки. Его время завершалось и проклятие снова затягивало Азазеля в Бримстоун, где он и коротал время, зализывая раны от пребывания на Земле, пока кто-то не вызывал его вновь. Либо Эмма либо эти его цыгане, либо ещё кто из оккультистов, свято веривших в то, что они призывают натурального демона.  
У Азазеля был довольно туманный план, как положить этому конец. Что-то связанное с «наплодить побольше детишек: хоть один из них будет телепортатором и вместе они откроют постоянный портал между двумя мирами. Азазель со стороны Бримстоуна, детишки — со стороны Земли». От нечего делать Риптайд спросил его как-то вечером, не проще ли найти ещё одного телепортатора, хорошо ему заплатить и открыть этот чёртов портал, не трахаясь со всеми мутантками подряд в надежде, что хоть одна из них родит эту нужную детку. Но нет, если бы телепортатора было так просто найти и нанять, у Себастьяна Шоу их работало бы уже с десяток. Так что приходилось создавать их своими руками. То есть совсем не руками.

— Кроме того, — говорил Азазель, — отпрысков моей крови я могу контролировать. Более или менее. А чужак попытается контролировать меня. Вот если бы ты был телепортатором, tovarisch, другое дело. Я бы тебя даже усыновил. Ты мне как брат, Ханос. Но ты даже просто позвать меня боишься.

— Если я потеряю страх, — неторопливо бурчал Риптайд, — я стану тем, кто тебе нужен, амиго. Ты будешь использовать меня как своих баб, цыган, Эмму, Шоу. А так — ты мой амиго, мой брат. Тебе ничего от меня не нужно, и мне от тебя — тоже.

На деле всё было сложнее, но Риптайд никогда бы не открыл Азазелю настоящей причины своего отказа. Даже залив в себя несколько литров текилы. Даже под коксом. В порыве страсти или в разгар пьяной драки, когда они, сцепившись, готовы были прирезать друг друга, а после громили бар в щепки, рубили v kapustu хозяев и тех посетителей, кто не успел убежать — даже в эти моменты Риптайд не терял над собой контроль настолько, чтобы признаться Азазелю, что он, Ханос Квестед — его враг по рождению. Потомок тварей, заперших его племя в Бримстоуне, отнявших Землю и отравивших саму память о народе Азазеля в сердцах людей.

Риптайд никогда и ни за что не признался бы Азазелю, что он — полукровка-чейрафем.

Ну, как полукровка. Прабабка, Рамона Квестед, рассказывала, что мутила с одним железнокрылым, спустившимся с небес в сиянии и славе. Страшно гордилась тем, что он её оприходовал, и передала эту гордость по наследству всем потомкам. Её двое сыновей были, как положено, крылатыми и почитались в деревне святыми и знахарями. Исцеляли собственной кровью, повелевали ветрами и умели, по семейным байкам, ещё много чего. Правда, крыльями перед чужаками особо не светили. Оба погибли в рядах кристерос, во время очередного восстания — не спасло ни «божественное» происхождение, ни целительная кровь. Один, однако, успел обрюхатить дочку землевладельца и даже тайно с ней обвенчаться. Говорят, он красавец был. Прямо как Ханос. Но землевладелец не оценил, и когда у его белой дочурки уродились чернявые Анхела и Рут с крылышками, то он сперва крылышки обкорнал, а после отправил выводок к семье мужа. Один младенец, Анхела, выжил, и малышку вместе с матерью приняли Квестеды. Единственный сын Анхелы, Ханос, крыльев уже не имел, кровью делиться ни с кем не собирался и ангела напоминал разве что привлекательным личиком. За которое пользовался успехом в церковном хоре, пока не прирезал ублюдка Педро за карточный долг и не подался в бега. Своего деда он, конечно, нашёл, когда пустился во все тяжкие. К тому времени о себе и о ветре он знал уже достаточно, чтобы разнести фазенду чёртова сноба в хлам, а его самого заставить сплясать воладор в вихре вокруг телеграфного столба. Возможно, правильнее было бы мирно явиться к дедуле и затребовать честную долю наследства, но не пошёл бы он к чёрту? Род Ханоса восходил к ангелам, утверждать своё родство с гринго — много им чести. Их честь — висеть украшением на столбе на радость солнцу, ветру и стервятникам.

В своих снах он часто видел себя королём ветров со стальными крыльями, ядовитыми перьями и огненным словом. Пламенным мечом он сокрушал с небес демонов с кожистыми крыльями и прочую гнусную нечисть.

Он не сразу понял, что наяву краснокожий приятель напоминает ему эту самую сокрушённую нечисть.

Но когда Азазель, глядя в пустоту мутными от текилы глазами, рассказал ему о древней войне между ангелами и демонами, чейрафем и нейяфем, о наложенном на его племя проклятии, о том, как бы он мечтал выпотрошить хотя бы ещё одного из этих говнюков, Риптайд быстро сложил два и два. И возблагодарил Пресвятую Деву Гваделупскую за то, что не проболтался об ангелах первым. Даже мысленно заказал соответствующее ретабло.

Всё, что Азазель в гневе говорил небесам, на самом деле относилось к Ханосу. И это жгло. Каждое слово. И Риптайд представлял, что точно так же обжигало бы Азазеля, произнеси Ханос хоть одно огненное слово из своих снов. Но этого он себе не позволял. Нет, конечно же, он мог себе представить, как выпускает кишки Себастьяну Шоу, забирает чемоданчик с миллионом баксов и сваливает. Он мог помечтать о том, как трахает Эмму в сердце торнадо, а после швыряет её алмазное тело о стену с такой силой, что она рассыпается на тысячи брюликов. С которыми он тоже сваливает. Найти бы только достаточно прочную стену. С малышки Энджел взять нечего, тем более, что она отдалённо напоминала Риптайду его матушку, но и с ней можно было бы круто повеселиться. Когда однажды ему наскучат разглагольствования Себастьяна Шоу о том, как круто будет править миром в единой славной семье мутантов, он попробует всё это. Потому что Себастьян Шоу — это просто ещё один белый сноб с роскошной яхтой. Да и все остальные — так себе. А с Азазелем всё по-другому. Даже когда прёшь на него с ножом, а он телепортирует и швыряет тебя вниз с высоты в милю, и ты срочно вызываешь ветер, чтоб приземлиться более или менее плавно и пафосно. Азазель — амиго, который понимает.

Иногда Риптайду даже казалось, что Азазель понимал куда больше, чем сообщал. И тогда он с трудом унимал тревожный холодок, ползущий по спине. Своих врагов Азазель никогда не предупреждал об ударе. На тренировках Риптайд раскручивал вихрь и горстями бросал из него остро заточенные металлические звёздочки, Азазель телепортировался от них или отбивал клинком, но смотрел на Риптайда как на небо, без улыбки. В настоящем бою он всегда улыбался своим счастливым безумным оскалом, торжествующе изгибая хвост дугой. Когда же в него летели звёздочки Риптайда, хвост свивался у ног, а глаза Азазеля становились злыми. Риптайд догадывался, что в этот момент амиго видит стальные перья, летящие в него, и пляшущего в вихре ангела. Потому что сам Риптайд взял эту технику из своего сна. Опасное сходство. Но когда вихрь спадал, наваждение проходило, перед Азазелем оказывался не ангел, а старый знакомый Ханос и предлагал сходить выпить, развлечься или в бордель. Становилось сразу не до подозрений.  
Вплоть до того дня, когда Риптайд всё-таки прокололся.

До морозного снежного дня, когда Азазель с привычной ненавистью орал проклятья небесам, размахивая на две трети пустой бутылкой Баллантайнз. Он ненавидел небо ещё больше, потому что оно засыпало его мерзкими, геометрически правильными снежинками. Гармония, порядок, правильность и правила во всём — то, что так любили ангелы. В каждой снежинке было по шесть лучей, как в звёздочках Риптайда. И это бесило Азазеля. И он пытался сражаться со снежинками, отбиваясь от них бутылкой, кинжалом и хвостом. А они, подлые, норовили ужалить его в лицо, запутаться в торчащих колом волосах, осесть на одежде. Сражение с ними было заведомо проигрышным, и Азазель медленно, но верно покрывался снегом, телепортировался, стряхивая с себя всё лишнее и начинал сначала.

Риптайд, почти полностью трезвый, стоял поодаль и тихо мёрз. Азазель затащил его сюда, сказав, что сначала они полюбуются красотами, затем надерут задницу какой-то местной шишке за то, что гадёныш обидел чем-то его цыган. А затем можно будет хорошо выпить и устроить весёлую оргию с хорошенькими девочками, которых Азазель вроде как знал уже давно.

Но начал он сразу с «выпить». И, как назло, пошёл снег. Оргия накрывалась.

— Шесть, — он возмущённо обернулся к Риптайду, вспомнив о его существовании. Наверняка из-за звёздочек. — Шесть, мать их так!

— Что — шесть? — переспросил Риптайд, подпрыгивая в попытках согреться и думая, что Азазель мог бы как-нибудь достать valenki, раз вместо прекрасных тропических островов его заносит в совершенно непригодные для жизни места. Которые его же и бесят.

— Лучей, — ответил Азазель, опрокинув новую порцию Баллантайнз себе в глотку и откашлявшись. — В каждом гребаном кристалле льда — шесть лучей. Всегда, в каждом — шесть!

— Серьёзно? — удивился Риптайд. — Почему это плохо? Если бы их было пять, это было бы на руку комми или сатанистам. А так только евреям.

— Чейрафем, — Азазель проглотил остатки Баллантайнз. — Их натуральная боевая форма — шесть гребаных металлических крыльев. Тупая нержавеющая фрисби с шестью лучами, стреляющая чёртовыми раскалёнными стальными иглами, раны от которых никогда не заживают или сводят с ума. Даже блядский кристалл воды похож на боевую машину космических ублюдков. Какого чёрта, а? Какого чёрта они везде? Везде их порядок. Шесть! Шесть! Шесть!

Риптайд с интересом рассматривал снежинки на рукаве, из принципа пытаясь найти хотя бы одну семиконечную. Нет, действительно, всегда шесть. Прабабка рассказывала о железных крыльях, но никогда не говорила, сколько их росло на её любовничке. Ничего себе старушка Рамона чудила — трахаться с железной шипастой фрисби! А вот у дедушки Игнасио крыльев было только два. И не стальных, а в перьях. Если бы он мог стрелять из крыльев ножиками, семейство Квестед озолотилось бы на продаже качественного холодного оружия. Но продавать получалось только перьевые подушки в период линьки.

— Может, им так проще летать, — предположил Риптайд, стряхивая снежинки с рукава. — Насмотрелись на льдышки, подумали — а давай попробуем быть такими крутыми и красивыми. Попробовали — понравилось. И теперь так и летают. Всем нравятся. На шести крыльях. То есть это не снег, чтоб тебя позлить, а они. Взяли и содрали форму снежинки. Крутятся вокруг своей оси и стреляют по кругу, — он зашипел, изображая звук, с которым вращались крылья во сне. Почему он не обращал внимания на то, сколько их? Сейчас, задумавшись об этом, он видел свои крылья так же отчётливо, как ощущал зарождающийся ветер на ладони.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как они летают? — Азазель нахмурился. — Ты видел? Где?

— Ну, это удобно, сам подумай, — ответил Риптайд, пытаясь не упустить новое ощущение. Он раскинул руки, слушая звук в себе, наблюдая вращение стальных лучей-крыльев. Это согревало.

Вероятно, не стоило так увлекаться. Обычно когда Азазель заводил свои долгие беседы с небом, Риптайд убирался куда подальше. Да и торчать без дела и выпивки в горах он был не любитель. А здесь и деться было некуда, и виски Азазель почти не поделился. Пришлось развлекаться чем бог послал.

И бог послал щедро. Сначала Риптайд увидел, как расширились глаза Азазеля, выдохнувшего полное ненависти ругательство на своём нейяфемском наречии, затем услышал знакомый шорох металла за спиной. И только потом обернулся и добавил «hijo de puta» от себя лично.

Прямо позади него разворачивала свои сверкающие крылья недобро светящаяся хреновина, которую в храмах обычно рисуют более человекообразной. Возможно, она даже могла казаться посимпатичнее, если бы хотела. Но сейчас она больше напоминала птенца, только-только покинувшего скорлупу и старавшегося выпрямить крылышки, лапки, вытянуть клюв и осмотреть всё ошалевшими от изумления глазами. Ух ты, мир, ну надо же, а он вкусный?

Риптайд хотел крикнуть «Это не я, я тут ни при чём», но это, скорее всего, было бесполезно. Сначала Азазель разделается с этой тварью, а затем, улыбнувшись и сказав: «Всё в порядке, приятель», дождётся, когда Риптайд повернётся к нему спиной. Если твой амиго кроме ветров призывает ещё и чейрафемов — с этим надо что-то делать.

Это всё, конечно, если тварь не прикончит Азазеля. В крайнем случае, твари можно помочь. А что сделает потом тварь? Не так важно. Важно, что тварь не станет отпускать небу проклятия на древнем языке, надираться с Риптайдом в барах, гулять с красотками, представляясь принцем в изгнании, демоном, пришельцем с Марса, пиратом или суперзлодеем. И Риптайд не будет представляться его потерянным в детстве и только что найденным братом.

«Брат, брат мой...»

Риптайд замер, чуть не уронив быстро раскручивающийся вихрь.

Азазель уже набросился на врага со всем бешенством, страхом и безумием, накопленными годами. Тысячелетиями. Для него теперь, должно быть, существовали только сталь клинков, встречающаяся со сталью перьев, только скорость и облака серы, остающиеся после телепортации. Он проиграл войну этим тварям когда-то давно. И это стоило ему и его народу заточения, из которого на краткий период мог вырываться только он. Остальные были обречены жрать друг друга и случайно забредших демонов, сходить с ума, из великого просвещённого народа превращаясь в горсть дикарей. Если Азазель проиграет и эту схватку — он заплатит своей жизнью, а его соплеменники лишатся единственного слабого шанса на освобождение и реванш. Но об этом Азазель наверняка не задумывался. Тварь просто не давала ему времени для мыслей, осыпая дождём стальных игл-перьев, закрываясь крыльями как щитом.

Единственным, что защищало сейчас Риптайда, был его верный ураган, отклонявший даже с силой запущенные раскалённые перья чейрафема.  
«Не поднимай руки своей на меня, возлюбленный брат мой.»

«Опусти свои грёбаные крылья, брат мой, — подумал Риптайд, направляя торнадо в сторону монстра. — Иначе, знаешь, столбов хватит не только для дедушек. Откуда ты взялся такой?»

«Ты звал меня, брат мой. Я всегда был с тобой».

Одно из перьев рассекло лицо Азазеля. Теперь сквозь боль и заливавшую глаза кровь ему стало ещё сложнее атаковать. Спасало, кажется, только то, что штуковина висела на месте, не двигаясь и даже не вращаясь.

Риптайд, не отрываясь, смотрел в яркие глаза ангела, светившие чуть ли не в душу даже сквозь снежную бурю и вихрь огня и металла. Ему открывалась правда, словно воспоминания, протянутые через поколения, скрытые до поры и явленные теперь.

— Брат, — криво усмехнулся Риптайд. — Всегда мечтал отыметь брата. А начал с убийства кузена Педро, вот незадача.

В их роду почти всегда рождались близнецы, с тех самых пор, как семя ангела было брошено в благодатную почву. Но никогда они не были достаточно сильны, чтобы унаследовать славу своего предка, ни вместе, ни порознь. Ханос так и вовсе родился бескрылым. И все считали, что родился он один. Они с братом всех обманули. Брат всегда был рядом, прятался в тени Ханоса, в его снах, искоркой прорастая на грани сознания, между небесами, дожидаясь момента, когда он окрепнет и сможет явиться миру. Одна беда: ветер принадлежал Ханосу. Во сне они объединялись, брат становился крыльями Ханоса, а Ханос — ветром брата. Всё было привычно и прекрасно. Всё так и должно было происходить!

«Дай мне свой ветер, брат!»

Он знал это существо всю жизнь. Вместе с ним он в своих мечтах убивал демонов. Таких, как Азазель. Кажется, это было весело?  
Он знал Азазеля всего ничего, несколько лет. В те промежутки, когда его удавалось призвать кому-нибудь, и когда он не был занят таинственным проектом освобождения своего народа при помощи осеменения как можно большего количества баб по всему земному шару. Пока Себастьян Шоу строил планы по увеличению числа мутантов, Азазель их осуществлял.

С ним было весело.

С ним можно было не молчать. Или, наоборот, молчать так, что он всё понимал. Господи, у Азазеля в его адском измерении был такой опыт общения с психами, что Риптайд, наверное, даже казался нормальным.

Он был его крыльями наяву. Грешными крыльями, пахнущими серой и уносившими его к грешным же удовольствиям, замешанным на спирте, крови и семени, на ветрах и свободе.

Это всё, наверное, теперь было в прошлом, да?

Он обрушил вихрь на тварь, назвавшуюся его братом. Это то, что он всегда готов был сделать для братьев. Особенно если они сами просят ветерка. Чейрафема сорвало с места и швырнуло о скалы. Еле ушедший из-под удара Азазель высказал на калинья всё, что он думал о таких манёврах, и телепортировался прямо к Риптайду, уводя того из-под возможного удара перьев.

Сосредоточиться заново сразу после телепортации было сложно. Желудок сводило и выворачивало, а глаза и лёгкие разъедала проклятая сера. Но ожидать, пока все эффекты перемещения пройдут, Риптайд не мог. Серу мгновенно развеял ветерок, а всё остальное Риптайд проигнорировал, пытаясь сразу же приподнять и бросить братца.

Но не тут-то было. Видимо, не зря неучтённый член клана Квестед просил ветерка. Застать его врасплох на этот раз не вышло. Новое торнадо Риптайда он тотчас же вобрал в себя. Обретя ветер, он наконец поднялся в воздух сам.

— Ах, ты! — Риптайд протянул руки вперёд, выкладываясь полностью, не отпуская вихрь, не позволяя крылатому родственничку отобрать его. Пусть будет так, ветер против ветра, брат против брата, нож против ножа. Поднимая разбросанную волшебную сталь, уже начинавшую истаивать как снег, он закружился в центре своего самого мощного вихря, посылая обратно то, чем братец выстрелил раньше. Защищаясь, тот не мог атаковать. Ещё не хватало опыта, умения защищаться одними крыльями, орудовать другими и сохранять равновесие в только что обретённом потоке воздуха. Но он учился. Учился слишком быстро.

Азазель, здраво рассудив, что, пока два торнадо, столкнувшись, дробят скалы в крошку и поливают горы разрядами молний и огнём, самое безопасное место — око бури. И он пережидал, вцепившись в вертящегося волчком Риптайда, телепортировался в центр вихря, присвоенного чейрафем, наносил удар, возвращался к Риптайду, не забывая поносить подлый род ангелов на всю вселенную в пределах слышимости.

Удивительное дело, эти его диковинные слова не мог заглушить даже рёв торнадо.

Эти слова обжигали льдом, рассказывали о тьме, безумии и ненависти. И пробуждали в Риптайде другие, огненные слова, смысл которых он не понимал, а ощущал. Когда, если не сейчас? И он закричал, выпуская из себя огненные проклятья, но обращая их не против демона, а против своей тени из снов, против своих стальных крыльев и острых перьев. Тьма слов Азазеля сплелась с огнём слов Риптайда, и это было настолько жутко, что, казалось, эти слова ненависти разрывают и друг друга и сам мир. Чейрафем закричал. Но что был его крик против новой, сотканной из ярости земли и неба, силы?

Последовавший за этим взрыв, конечно, не уничтожил мир. Мир видел и не такое. Он устоял даже в войне полчищ чейрафем и нейяфем. Что ему дети ангела и один раненый древний вождь под прикрытием?

Но когда Риптайд смог подняться и осмотреться, стальных крыльев не было нигде поблизости. Жутко болели рёбра. Вероятно, не только от взрыва и падения, но и потому, что их с силой обвивал красный хвост. Кажется, ещё немного и кости треснут, а хвост продолжит давить, пережимая Риптайда пополам. Тяжёлыми крупными хлопьями валил снег.

Азазель рванул Риптайда на себя и схватил за горло, вжимая когти в кожу.

— Ты, гадёныш... — прошипел он. Очевидно, голос он таки сорвал.

Риптайд попытался что-то ответить, но не смог выжать из себя и звука. Да и что он мог сказать? Он попытался раскрутить вихрь, чтобы отбросить от себя Азазеля, но сил хватило лишь на лёгкий ветерок, сдувший снег с жёстких волос демона. Это не было нежностью, ну никак. Это не задумывалось даже как дружеский жест. Но, очевидно, именно так эту неудавшуюся атаку понял Азазель. Или хотел понять именно так, потому что хвост тут же ослабил свою хватку, а когти Азазеля перехватили Риптайда за плечи, помогая удерживать равновесие.

— Blyad, — просипел Азазель. — Надо срочно выпить, дело подождёт.

Риптайд кивнул и улыбнулся. Может быть, он и сможет поворачиваться спиной к этому психу. Даже теперь.


End file.
